


Final Goodbyes (But not for real)

by buckley_smarts



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Angst, Hurt, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckley_smarts/pseuds/buckley_smarts
Summary: After what seemed like forever, May’s phone began to vibrate. Buck’s name appeared on the screen and she swiped right, answering the call. “Hey Buck, where are you?”“May, I… I need help… I’m in the al-alley way by the smoothie place”. Buck’s voice sounded weak as she listened to him over the phone.“What?! Why? Buck, what happened?”, May responded, quickly opening her door and getting out of the jeep.His response never came and that only served to make May more anxious. Was Buck seriously injured? What should she expect? What if Buck was dying? The 118 had already been through so much and Buck was such an important part of that family, May couldn’t imagine how they would survive without him.Day 3 - "We can do this"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Final Goodbyes (But not for real)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm sorry this is a little late, but I seem to be experiencing a lack of motivation after writing a whole two fics. That has to be a new record or something. Also this fic contains mentions of blood, just a warning.
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or its characters.

May sat in the passenger seat of the jeep, waiting for Buck to return from a “quick run” to his favorite smoothie place. The two of them had been spending a lot more time together since her mom and Bobby got married. Buck was basically adopted into the family and had become like an older brother to her and Harry. He came over for family dinners on Sundays, brought Harry to the park, and would go on shopping trips with May. But right now, her older brother was taking an awfully long time to get a smoothie.

After what seemed like forever, May’s phone began to vibrate. Buck’s name appeared on the screen and she swiped right, answering the call. “Hey Buck, where are you?”

“May, I… I need help… I’m in the al-alley way by the smoothie place”. Buck’s voice sounded weak as she listened to him over the phone. 

“What?! Why? Buck, what happened?”, May responded, quickly opening her door and getting out of the jeep. 

His response never came and that only served to make May more anxious. Was Buck seriously injured? What should she expect? What if Buck was dying? The 118 had already been through so much and Buck was such an important part of that family, May couldn’t imagine how they would survive without him.

She skidded to a halt in front of the alleyway beside the smoothie place that held some of her favorite memories with Buck and the 118 family. May didn’t see Buck or anyone else, so she cautiously walked forward. Her legs stopped moving and her entire body froze when she spotted a shoe sticking out from behind a dumpster. 

“Buck!”

After moving closer, May could see the small cuts scattered across his face and the growing blood stain on his shirt.

“May… You’re here”. Buck’s voice had somehow become even weaker and he looked as if he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Yes, yes… I-I’m here Buck. What happened?”, May tried to sound calm for Buck’s sake but couldn’t. She grabbed on to his hand, trying to comfort him, trying to show him that he was not alone. Trying to use strong actions to make up for her weak words. 

“You need… need to put pressure on it. Or I’ll bleed out”. 

“Buck, I can’t… I should be calling 9-1-1, they can help you… I can’t”

“I already called 9-1-1… They’re on their way, but I need you to keep me alive until they get here”, he was speaking very slowly, and May hesitated. What if she made it worse? 

“May”, Buck started again “We can do this… You can do this. You saved that lady during the tsunami and you’re going to save me too”.

May slowly nodded and then began pushing on the wound, squeezing her eyes shut at the feeling of warm blood making contact with her hands.

“Harder”, Buck said before a shout of pain escaped past his lips when May applied even more pressure.

Buck’s eyes remained tightly closed. May could see that he was trying to suppress his cries of pain, instead all she could hear were his high-pitched whimpers. They stayed like that for what seemed like a true eternity. Until the alleyway was all too quiet, and May realized that Buck was completely still.

“Buck! Buck, you need to stay awake!”, May said moving one hand from the wound to lightly tap the side of his face, letting out a breath of relief when his eyes finally opened. “Please… Just focus on me okay?”.  
“May”, Buck said with a defeated and tired look on his face, “You… need to tell Maddie that I love her. Tell everybody else that I’m sorry and that… that I love them too”. 

In that very moment, May felt the tears that she had been fighting against, finally begin to fall. She didn’t know how to respond to that. Buck, who had already survived a tsunami and being crushed by a latter truck, was giving up. 

The sound of sirens began to ring throughout the streets, and May had never felt so relieved. “Can you hear that? It’s the ambulance… They’re almost here. You’re going to be okay, Buck”.

The rest seemed blurry to May, who felt incredibly numb and separated from the world. She watched, vision out of focus, as the paramedics worked on Buck and loaded him into the ambulance. She watched as the ambulance drove away, and she was left alone.  
\---  
Buck wakes up to a dimly lighted hospital room and the steady sound of machines that he has become all too familiar with. He remembers what happened and he remembers the tears that ran down his little sister’s face when he began to say, what he thought would be, his final goodbyes.


End file.
